The present invention relates to a rear vehicle-body structure of a vehicle which comprises a suspension housing.
As disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2009-137374, there is a case where at a vehicle-body rear portion is provided a suspension housing including a supporting part for supporting a damper of a suspension between a side frame extending in a vehicle longitudinal direction and a wheel house housing a rear wheel.
In general, since the damper is arranged obliquely upward, in a vehicle vertical direction, of a vehicle body and inward, in a vehicle width direction, of the vehicle body, a load inputted to the suspension housing from the damper during bumping of the rear wheel includes an inward directional component, in the vehicle width direction, of the vehicle body. Accordingly, the suspension housing tends to have deformation such that the supporting part falls down toward an inside of a cabin (hereafter, referred to as “inward falling-down deformation”). Therefore, conventionally, various reinforcing countermeasures against the inward falling-down deformation of the suspension housing, such as providing radial ribs at the supporting part as disclosed in the above-described patent document, have been taken.
Meanwhile, a type of the suspension for a vehicle in which a damper and a spring are coaxially arranged is known. A vehicle-body portion installing this type of suspension may be configured that the spring of the suspension is also supported by the suspension housing in addition to the damper. In this case, however, in addition to a load applied from the damper, another load applied from the spring is also inputted to the suspension housing. Therefore, further countermeasures for suppressing the inward falling-down deformation of the suspension housing may become necessary.